Maple Dance Chronicles I
by MilagrosRose
Summary: What happens when the maple world is introduced to music from out world? Hilariousness ensues
1. Chapter 1

A/N: PEEKA BOO! Guess who has another story :D! Anyway, this one shall be humorous with all the dance off's to ensue :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Look at me (Oz and Hawkeye)<p>

Song: Beyonce- Countdown

"Why are we here? Why the hell is Mihile here!" Looking at both of his companions, Hawkeye was confused when they dragged him out in civilian clothing saying that they were going to a club. But they were no where near a club... Far from it. It was a stage with people still setting up lights and all maplers filing in without armor but they weren't so trusting and still kept weapons and pots around just incase.

"Sir Mihile!" Waving to the job instructor, a young girl with bright orange hair ran over. She was dressed in a basic graphic tee, denim capris, and black sneakers and instead of the usual standard issued knights hats she wore a beanie holding the unruly spikes down.

"Roze! How have you been?"

"Good! Were almost done so please wait for a little while we handle everything."

"What the...! What's going on?" Stepping back from between Eckheart and Mihile, he felt both his wrists in their tight grips and fussed to get out of it.

"Ahahaha! What's wrong Hawk? Scared?" Giggling, she ran off when the thunder breaker lurched at her.

"Argh, your student's are horrid Mihile."

Shaking his head, he pointed to some bleachers and dragged the unwilling thunder breaker over to it. "Sit, I'll be right back... Eckheart?"

Adjusting the hoodie so that it covered his face, three shruikens were produced from nowhere and placed in the clothing of Hawkeye. "Stay boy."

"Aye..." Crossing his arms, Hawkeye scanned the stage for any familiar faces. 'Lets see, we have her, her, her, him, her, him, him...' Counting the faces off, he didn't notice who walked onto the stage or the people that followed.

"This is a shout out to a certain thunder breaker who I care for very much."

"Say what?" Looking up, it took him a moment to realize whose voice it was that called him out. "Oz!"

"Hit it boys!" Snapping her fingers, Oz and her back up dancers started to move

_Boy! _

Raising her hands over her head, her voice caught everyone and half of their mouths fell open when they heard her voice. Most were surprised at what she wore since all mages were famous for their robes and all she had on was a shimmery mini red halter dress with ruby heels and a matching earring and necklace set. Her back up dancers had the same thing as her except it wasn't as bright and they were missing the jewelry set.

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still falling_  
><em>Still the one I need, I will always be with you<em>

Bending down, she ran a hand up her bare leg and to the edge of her short red dress before sliding it up her body.

_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_  
><em>Say it real loud if you fly<em>  
><em>If you leave me you're out of your mind<em>

Pointing to where Hawkeye sat, she smirked at him and continued her song.

_My baby is a 10_  
><em>We dressing to the 9<em>

Looking to the side, the back up dancers started to dance with her as the tempo picked up.

_He pick me up we 8, _  
><em>Make me feel so lucky 7<em>  
><em>He kiss me in his 6<em>

Wrapping her arms around her, she closed her eyes and smiled before holding up her hand for the next part.

_We be making love at 5_  
><em>Still the one I do this 4<em>  
><em>I'm tryna make us 3<em>  
><em>From that 2<em>  
><em>He's still the 1<em>

Pointing a finger at him, the lights focused on him now and she now knew it was now or never to shine.

"What the hell!" Watching Oz prance on the stage, his eyes followed every move so far from the raise of her hand to the slide up her leg. "Holy shit..."

Chuckling darkly, Eckheart left the stunned thunder breaker to enjoy the show.

_There's ups and downs in this love_  
><em>Got a lot to learn in this love<em>  
><em>Through the good and the bad, still got love<em>  
><em>Dedicated to the one I love, hey<em>

_Still love the way he talk, still love the way I sing_

Pretending that the girls that were with her in the dance were talking, she clasped her hands together and batted her eye lashes.

_Still love the way he rock them black diamonds in that chain_

Snapping out of fake stupor, she popped her chain and got into line with her dancers for the next part.

_Still all up on each other, ain't a damn thing change_  
><em>My girls can't tell me nothing, I'm gone in the brain<em>

Tapping their heads, the back ups smirked and blew kisses before separating to form a line behind Oz.

_I'm all up under him like it's cold, winter time_  
><em>All up in the kitchen in my heels, dinner time<em>

Picking up one of their legs, they each tapped their heels three times before setting them back down.

_Do whatever that it takes, he got a winner's mind_  
><em>Give it all to him, meet him at the finish line<em>

Running out, they formed a straight line and winked at the audience who in return cheered when the next part came.

'Breathe Oz breathe.' Turning on her heel, she felt two hands on her shoulder and knelt down to pretend like they were driving.

_Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding_  
><em>All up in that black with his chick right beside him<em>

Stopping momentarily, the girls pointed at themselves before each other.

_Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest_  
><em>Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it<em>

The crowd got louder when a set of male dancers came up on stage and dipped low while feeling their legs before coming back up and grinding on them.

_Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding_  
><em>All up in that black with his chick right beside him<em>  
><em>Ladies, if you love your man show him you the fliest<em>  
><em>Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it<em>

Hawkeye watched in agitation, wishing it was him up there instead of a random guy behind Oz.

_Oh, killing me softly and I'm still fallin'_

Falling into the guy's arms that she was assigned to dance with and leaned back far enough in his arms to place her hands on the ground before being pulled back up.

_Still the one I need, I will always be with you_  
><em>Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go<em>

Clinging to him, she made sure that her eye contact never left Hawkeye's.

_Say it real loud if you fly_  
><em>If you leave me you out of your mind<em>

_My baby is a 10_  
><em>We dressing to the 9<em>  
><em>He pick me up we 8, <em>  
><em>Make me feel so lucky 7<em>  
><em>He kiss me in his 6<em>  
><em>We be making love at 5<em>  
><em>Still the one I do this 4<em>  
><em>I'm tryna make us 3<em>  
><em>From that 2<em>  
><em>He still the 1<em>

Stomping to the beat, Oz now knew why performers complained about their feet.

_Yup, I put it on him, it ain't nothing that I can't do_  
><em>Yup, I buy my own, if he deserve it, buy his shit too<em>

Tossing out mesos, she laughed when some of them actually picked it up.

_All up in the store, shorty, tricking if I want to_  
><em>All up in the store, shorty, fly as we want to<em>

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Snapping her fingers to the beat, she hoped that the performance would give a clue to how she feels.

_Damn I think I love that boy_  
><em>Do anything for that boy<em>  
><em>Boy! <em>  
><em>Now I'll never be the same<em>  
><em>You and me until the end<em>

_Me and my boo in my boo coupe riding_  
><em>All up in that black with his chick right beside him<em>  
><em>Ladies, if you love your man show you the fliest<em>  
><em>Grind up on it, girl, show him how you ride it<em>

Dropping down to do that part of the dance again, she didn't understand why the crowd got so riled up until she nearly jumped when her eyes laid down on the calloused hands not belonging to the performer. "What the?"

"Continue the dance Oz, I'm just along for the ride." Whispering in her ear, he held onto her hips to keep her steady.

_Me and my boo and my boo lip locking_  
><em>All up in the back because the chicks keep blocking<em>  
><em>All that gossip in 10 years stop it<em>  
><em>London speed it up, Houston rock it<em>

_Oh, killing softly and I'm still falling_  
><em>Still the one I need, I will always be with you<em>

Looking up into the thunder breaker's eyes, Oz blushed as she turned her back to him and grabbed his hands so she could sway down and finish the dance.

_Oh, you got me all gone, don't ever let me go_  
><em>Say it real loud if you fly, <em>  
><em>If you leave me you're out of your mind<em>

_My baby is a 10_

Pointing at Hawkeye, he held the blaze wizard around her waist.

_We dressing to the 9_

Posing with him, both of them showed off what a good pay check could buy.

_He pick me up we 8, _

Putting her arms around his neck, Hawkeye lifted her up.

_Make me feel so lucky 7_

Kissing his cheek, a chorus of "aww"'s rang out.

_He kiss me in his 6_

Kissing her, a couple of cheers where heard threw out.

_We be making love at 5_

Raising an eye brow, Oz laughed and hit his arm.

_Still the one I do this 4_

Continuing the song, the dancers could only smile as Hawkeye played around with the blushing blaze wizard.

_I'm tryna make us 3_  
><em>From that 2<em>  
><em>He still the 1!<em>

Holding up their fingers, a loud cheering applause was given as Oz put down after the song ended.

"Was this all for me?" Not letting her go, Hawkeye made her look up at him when she tried to use her long auburn hair to hide her blush.

"Yes."

Chuckling, he scooped her up and saluted everyone off as he carried Oz off stage. "We'll see you later!"

"Hawkeye!" Kicking her legs lightly, she couldn't help but blush and laugh when everyone started doing cat calls and stuff for them. "So where are we going?"

Giving her a roguish smile, Hawkeye winked down at her and walked out of the stage area. "Oh I have a few ideas..."

* * *

><p>AN: Dont ask WHY I decided to write this _! Im so random XD! R&R please and about the whole describing thing, most dont know what the dancers are doing so thats my reason why.

World: Gallicia

Character:

AlexiRoze


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: PEEKA BOO! Guess who has another story :D! Anyway, this one shall be humorous with all the dance off's to ensue :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: She's no good for you! (Avril Lavigne: Girlfriend) *Part 1*<p>

After the commotion with Oz and Hawkeye died down, the construction crew who stopped temporarily to let Oz do her show finished setting everything up and cleared the area. Many maplers readily hopped up on the stage and started to play around while others conversed and talked about what kind of dance they were going to do. But their happened to be one person who sat in the shadows and by the looks of it was pissed off.

"..."

"Aqua?" Looking at the stands, a violet eyed teen hopped up easily onto the stand next to the young woman sitting silently.

Turning her head, the bishop looked over and saw the night walker approaching her.

"You ok?" Sitting next to her, she brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yea."

"You really suck at lying you know."

"Go to hell." Getting up, she held the skirt of her oriental dress and moved away from the Cygnus Knight.

"Your not even out of your traveling clothes girl." Rising up herself, Rem dusted off her skirt and followed easily after the mage.

"Leave me alone Reminescense." Looking at her from the corner of her eye, she gripped her wand tightly.

"I highly think you should loosen your grip on your wand Aquharimine." Reaching into her pocket, she was naive but not stupid enough to come with out some type of weapon. Knowing that the bishop too had a bad habit of loosing her temper made her all the more cautious when she first approached her. "You know which weapon is faster and you know its not that wand, sit your butt down and talk before I make you."

Narrowing her eyes, Aquharimine knew that the night walker was right and fell down onto the bleacher and placed her weapon on her lap.

"What's going on? Everyone is having fun and your the only one still in full battle gear and sitting alone. If Zy'Air or Centari saw you what do you think they'd do?" Sitting down on the bleacher below her, she reached up and placed her hand on the wand. Seeing that she wasn't going to reach and pull it back, slowly Reminescense placed it next to her and grabbed her hand afterwards. "You know you can talk to me..."

"..."

"Aqua..."

Looking away, she refused to look down into her friend's eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I said so."

"And that means?"

Looking down at her with a glare, Aquharime snatched her hand back and lowered both of her sleeves down so the night walker couldn't get them.

Placing her hands on her hips, Rem arose to chastise her but before the words escape her lips, giggling reached her ears and she saw the girl before her stiffen up. Narrowing her eyes, she heard the giggling again and didn't miss the dark violet eyes that shifted over to the left. Following them, her own eyes widened when she saw a couple sitting not too far off. A green haired girl had her arms around a blonde haired boys arm and leaning into him smiling. Looking back down at the bishop, her grin reached ear to ear. "I see now..."

"What?" Aquharimine snapped at the night walker when she looked back at her.

"YOUR JEALOUS!" Poking her in the head, she pulled her finger back to avoid getting it bit off.

"Piss off! You don't know what your talking about!"

"I saw your eyes... You like the gold haired fighter." Pointing at him, Rem's arm was hastily pulled back down.

"Shut _up_!" Hissing at her, she pulled her hand back and looked down into her lap.

"Awww, don't worry hun... You look ten times better then that bimbo."When it didn't put a smile on the mage's face she frowned and crossed her arms. "Hmmm..." Closing her eyes in deep thought, the of giggling broke her concentration. Looking down at the ticked off bish, she pulled her weapon away when she reached for it. "There has to be a better way... Umm... I GOT IT!" Pulling Aquharimine up, she tossed her wand back to her and dragged her along down the bleachers and down to where the stage was.

"HEY! Easy there!" Skidding behind her, Aquharimine bent over and caught her breath.

"Yea, yea... Stay here." Walking off, she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Fine with me." Standing up, she walked over to where they were serving refreshments and took one. Drinking it slowly, her thoughts revolved around the hero.

"Over here!"

Looking up, Aqua saw Rem waving her hands to call her over. Rolling her eyes, she made her way threw the crowd and to the over eager female.

"Here!" Opening the door, Reminescense rushed the bishop into the room.

'This better be good...' Allowing herself to be moved, she waited to hear why the knight called her so rapidly.

* * *

><p>"Hell to the no!"<p>

"But...!"

"I should kill you!" Standing up to her full height, Aqua still had to look up to the knight.

"Come on!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"What's going on here?"

Two female screams where heard followed by a series of thumps and thuds.

"Ow! Damn y'all hit hard!"Rubbing his head, a blue haired male glared up at the two females above him wielding weapons

"Heroic! Get out of here!" Holding her wand over her head, Aqua was ready to swing at the hero again.

"Well excuse me for seeing whats wrong." Rubbing his head, the blue warrior got off of the floor.

"Well thank you but we don't need the help."

"You do!" Ignoring the hero in front of her, Rem pointed at the stubborn bishop.

"Uhhh, what's going on here?"

"Apparently our little bishop has a crush on someone and I thought that the best way to convey it would be threw song." Turning to Heroic, she pulled her hair over her shoulder just in time to avoid it getting yanked.

"No one asked you to get involved Reminescense!" Plopping down on a seat, she crossed her arms and turned her nose away from them.

"Hey there pipsqueak calm it." Walking over to her, Heroic rubbed the mage's black hair and got his hand swatted away.

"Don't mock my height." Fixing her hair, she glared at the warrior from the side of her eye.

"Sorry... Anyway Rem is right, you mulling over it doesn't do crap. You should go and strut your stuff and let him watch you do it."

"And I have the perfect song and get up!"

Closing her eyes, she turned away from the both of them again.

Sighing, Heroic turned to the night walker and pointed at Aqua. "Get her dressed even if you have to force her."

"Will do!"

"What!" Jumping up, Aquharimine was tackled and held down.

"Hold still and it wont hurt much!"

The noise coming from the back room had nearly every mapler running away to steer clear of the chaos.

* * *

><p>"I swear I'm going to kill you later..."<p>

"Yea, yea , yea, go up on stage. I'll see you up there soon."

* * *

><p>"Oh A, your so funny."<p>

Smiling at the girl of his arm, his attention was drawn away from her when a loud note played from a guitar was played from the speakers. "Ow!"

"Ladies and gents! Are you ready to rock!"

Looking down, he saw the stage was cleared of the occupants earlier and instead had one girl with red eye shadow, ruby lips and dressed down in rocker clothing holding a bass guitar. "What the?"

"Whose that?"

"I don't know..." Watching with interest, the stage was darkened except for the light that shone on the guitarist. People swarmed around, unsure of what was going on but excited to see another performance in such a short time.

"I SAID are you ready to rock!" Playing a series of notes, the rocker was pleased when her ears heard a chorus of 'yes'. "That's better! Lights on!"

The lights clicked on to show the band all lined up and ready to go with their lead singer holding eye contact with all of the crowd.

Instantly the warrior's eyes locked onto the lead singer. "Wow..." Taking her in, he ignored how the jeans clung to her fame or how the top slid down just enough to tease. What he was most interested in was how her eyes showed so much emotion but to choose which one she was feeling was impossible.

'Show time...'

"One! Two! One two three four!"

_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend!"<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, so random and late I know and hopefully its good... BUT! It shall be continued in part 2! Read and review please, I need the advice and it be greatly appreciated!  
>(Note, no flames please -_- that doesnt do anything except get me highly agitated and you left to deal with my agitation)<p> 


End file.
